When Our Heroes Die
by MyHeroRaven
Summary: A collection of oneshots about ways the Teen Titans die. May have poems, songs, and other stuff too! Please R&R!


**Title: When Our Heroes Die**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: M for gore in some parts, and occasional RAPE!!!!**

**Summary: A collection of one-shots about ways the Teen Titans die. May have poems, songs, and other stuff too!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**A/N: RAPE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Oh and everything in italics is an original poem that I wrote.**

**When Our Heroes Die**

**Chapter 1 Betrayal: **

I was always one to do things my own way. I hated authority and I feared it as well. Like that time I died Robin's hair pink. I loved doing it don't get me wrong. But, when it came time to face my punishment… yeah I didn't love that. Sometimes I had to do things my way. Robin never really understood that. I needed freedom. I am not meant to be locked in a cage and bossed around. That is the reason I went out that night. That is the reason I went out every night. At first the other Titans didn't like it. Robin in particular. He always said that it was dangerous, and I always said that I didn't care and that danger is apart of the job.

_Freedom is a gift given away_

_You can't have it just any old day_

_Sometimes it's easy sometimes it's hard_

_Sometimes you can't see the pain like a shard_

_Of glass as it cuts deeper and deeper_

_Embedding farther like a damn burr_

_Stick a thorn in my side_

_Stick me good _

_And watch the blood fly_

It was kinda funny Robin and I. We had a weird relationship. Sometimes he could be pretty cool, and others… well let's just say don't bother a super hero that knows martial arts… no definitely not a good idea.

Every night I went out Robin would say, "I don't care. If you get in trouble don't come crawling to me. " I always replied with, "I won't. Even if I did I wouldn't come to you." I never meant it. Well we never meant it. It was a mutual joke between us.

That night, however, was different. It took a turn for the worst when Robin and I got into a fight. It was a really stupid fight too. That day we were attacked by Slade and Robin went in to attack and I jumped in front and went after Slade. I lost. Slade got away. And Robin… well Robin got furious. I have never seen him so mad. He yelled at me, as usual. I just brushed it off. I thought in a couple of hours he'll have forgot all about my blunder. Boy was I ever wrong.

_You gotta be cautious _

_Being careful is a must_

_You can't let your guard down_

_Or you'll never be found_

_Lost _

_Lost_

_Found_

_Lost _

That night was Robin and mines private training session. I'd put on a pair of grey sweat pants and a black muscle shirt before heading to the fighting room. I thought we would be doing weight lifting and sit-ups like we always did. But, when I got there I found no weights. In fact there was nothing in the room at all. It had been stripped of its work out equipment even the carpeting had been removed. I kept thinking ok this is weird. Well, it was about to get a hell of a lot weirder. I walked towards the center of the room. That's when I heard it. the creak… SLAM! Of the door being shut harshly. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I never got scared. Well, ok I never got as scared as I was that night. I turned slowly, expecting the worst.

Robin stood there in black sweats and a red muscle shirt. He still had his mask on. He walked slowly towards me. Ok now I was really scared he looked at me and I didn't see Robin. I saw… Hell I don't know what I saw. He seemed inhuman, he looked so mad.

_What happened to you? Why did you change?_

_Why do I look at you and see a killer deranged?_

_What happened to that caring guy_

_That stood by my side?_

_I'm not sure though I feel mighty sore_

_But, I know one thing he ain't here anymore_

_You're gone_

_You're gone_

_You hurt me_

_So you're gone_

"Today we are going to do one on one combat training. Anything goes no matter what. We fight until one of us passes out of can't fight anymore. Or… until one of us dies." Robin said in a deathly quiet whisper. I just stood there stupidly. He has got to be kidding.

"Nice joke Robin!" I said as I headed for the door. "Hey I'm gonna skip training tonight I am tired." I went to open the door and I found that it was locked. "Uhh… Robin you do know that we're locked in here right?" I asked nervously.

"Yes I know. I locked the door." He said with a cocky smile. "Get into a fighting stance," he commanded.

"No mad seriously I don't wanna fight. Open the door," I said. Robin walked up to me and pushed my body up against the stone wall violently.

_Violence solves nothing_

_Silence the bells that ring_

'_Cause I'm going down that's assured_

_So far down that the ringing can't be heard_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Tick tock_

_Ring _

"No," Robin stated simply.

"DUDE?!" I yelled. "My face needs some space," I started to feel uncomfortable as he pushed his body against mine.

"No we're going to fight whether you like it or not. And I will fight you whether you fight me back or not." Robin stated while reaching down my chest his hand stopping at the bottom of my shirt. "But, first, what do you say we have some fun?"

"WHOAH! Robin STOP! This isn't funny anymore." I yelled. He was too close. Way too close. I wiggled and squirmed but, nothing worked. He slowly pulled my shirt up and ran his cold hand onto my toned chest. I whimpered in a scared tone. I didn't want this. Yet, it was happening. I had to fight. With one mighty shove I managed to get Robin off of me as I made a run for the door.

"RAVEN, STARFIRE, CYBORG, ANYBODY HELP!" I screamed as I started to bang on the door with all my might. All of a sudden I felt strong arms encircle my waist, and a husky voice whisper in my ear. "Sorry love this room is sound proof. No one can hear you. I can make you scream till your voice dies, and no one would hear you. Face it there is only one way out of this. You have to fight me. You have to fight me and win." The masked boy stated.

_Is this what lies under your mask?_

_A guy that completes dreadful tasks_

_How long did you hide yourself from your friends?_

_How long did you intend to keep it up until the very end?_

_This is the end_

_Too bad_

_This is the end_

_It's so sad_

"Fine I'll fight you just let go of me!" I whined. Robin did but, not before he ran a greedy hand along my back side. I started to shiver as I turned around. I was so scared I didn't know what to do.

"No powers." Robin said.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. "I said… NO powers. Only fists." Robin said. I took my fighting stance and faced my X leader, my X friend.

Robin made a running leap at me and kicked me in the gut. I doubled over in pain. But, Robin wasn't done yet. He just kept at it. After about the tenth kick I grabbed his foot and threw him into the wall. I was so angry. How could Robin betray me like this? Why?

"Robin why are you doing this?" I asked as I walked over to him and picked him up by his shirt.

"Why because I love you and hate you at the same time. That's why. You are so funny and strong and handsome and yet I can't have you. Then, you are weak and cowardly… worthless. You let Slade get away, and for that I hate you." The boy wonder stated.

"I… AM… NOT… WORTHLESS!" I roared in anger. I threw Robin into the wall head first as hard as I could. He hit the floor in a heap.

_That word has no meaning… at least not to me_

_Nothing good can come from that word it cannot set me free_

_So I dare you to use it again_

'_Cause if you do I'll fight you one on one like men_

_Fight me_

_Fight me_

_Save me_

_Fight me_

"Yes you are," Robin stated as he slowly got up. He had a massive bruise on his check, and he was bleeding from his temple. Robin ran at me and threw me into the air so hard and so high that the next thing I knew I was seeing lights, and blood was leaking from my head as well. There were bits of debris in my hair from when I collided with the ceiling.

"You… (Bash) Are… (Bash) Worthless… (Bash)." Said Robin who was still bashing my head relentlessly. I then felt him stop, and shove me up against the wall. I could feel blood on the cold stone. Robin took my arms and pulled them backwards until… RIP.

"AHHHHH!!!!! ROBIN STOP OH GOD STOP I GIVE UP STOP PLEASE PLEASE ROBIN NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" I screamed so loud I thought the tower along with the world would come crashing down. Robin had broken both of my arms. Then, without mercy, he tossed me to the floor and climbed on top of me.

_You've finally done it you crossed the line_

_Your evil has come out and now it brightly shines_

_You broke me and left me here_

_And all I hear is your sneer_

_And how you hate_

_And love but, now it's too late_

_Hate me_

_Hate me_

_Love me not_

_Hate me_

"Robin… please." I begged. I was in so much pain. He just looked at me with masked eyes and smirked.

"Now… why would I wanna go and do a thing like that?" he asked. Then Robin laughed. Oh my god it was scary. It was… evil. Robin had gone evil. Here is Robin on top of me, I can't move, my arms are broken, and no one can hear me scream. 'Shit,' I thought. 'I'm gonna die.'

"Now just hold still and maybe this will be painless." Robin said. Painless… yeah right. Just kill me now. Why make me suffer? Just kill me. Please.

Robin took of my tank and started to feel my stomach and chest again. I hissed in pain as he made long scratches into my skin with his finger nails. He bent his head down and began to suck on my neck. It started off soft then got rough. After a few minutes his lips found mine and he started to kiss me forcefully. Hi bit down and yelped in pain. He took that opportunity to access my mouth. I kept moving my head back in fourth to try and get him out or me.

_I trusted you _

_More than you knew_

_And yet you hurt me_

_Can't you see?_

_I looked up to you Robin_

_But, now I look down your face full of sin_

_I trusted you_

_I trusted you_

_I was blind_

Robin took off his mask and revealed startling blue eyes. That's when I saw it… hate. He hated me. I wondered how long? It doesn't matter now. He grabbed my sweat pants and pulled them off. I yelled in fear as the tears dripped down my face. He smiled at me and then entered. It isn't fair I thought. I never gave him permission. He just took my innocence just like that. I cried and I cried with each painful thrust. Finally Robin came. But, he wasn't done yet.

"I think it's time that I let you go. But, before I do here is something to remember me by." Robin said before leaning in and giving me a kiss then picking me up he threw me once more. I went flying head first into the door.

Before he left I said, "Robin, I'm going out." He turned and looked at me and with no emotion in his eyes he said, "I don't care. If you get in trouble don't come crawling to me. " Then he left. He never heard me say my signature line. He didn't hear it because it came out so softly. "I won't. Even if I did I wouldn't come to you." And, this time I meant it.

I snuck out of the tower, and headed off. But, I didn't go my regular root. I decided that I had to fix this, and only one thing could do it. I had to catch Slade. If I did then maybe Robin wouldn't be mad at me anymore.

_Please forgive me I beg you_

_I need to understand something I never knew_

_I need you to make it all right_

_I need you to show me the light_

_I need to know that you aren't mad_

_I need to know that you won't always be bad_

So I searched and searched all night long. Then finally I found him at the crack of dawn. He was in an abandoned warehouse. Sometimes I wonder what I was thinking as I look back to that day. I wasn't thinking that's what. If I had just thought things through and hadn't had to be a Hero and do my own thing. Then maybe…

"Ah isn't this a pleasant surprise," Slade said. "You won't be thinking that way in two seconds." I rushed at him, completely forgetting that I couldn't use my arms. Within an instant I was thrown into a wall that immediately collapsed and sent me falling to the floor. I decided to call for help. Thank goodness that, even though I was in excruciating pain I could still move my arms. So I opened my communicator and sent out a message. Robin answered.

"Robin I need help!" I said as I was thrown into another wall and as Slade kicked me in the gut. "What did I tell you before I left?" Robin asked. I stared into the communicator in shock. "But, Robin…" He turned off the connection and I was left alone to fight Slade. I was in such a state of shock that I didn't see Slade's fist as he grabbed me and lifted me into the air.

_Please help me_

_Don't let me be_

_Save me before my time is done_

_Shoot me with the softest gun_

_End my pain_

_I'm going insane_

_You used to be my Hero_

_But, now you're nothing but a zero_

_Hero to zero_

_Hero to zero_

_Zero_

_Hero to zero_

"Well well. Aren't we helpless? I must say that I am shocked. I thought even you would be able to at least handle yourself. Pity. Such a worthless creature." And with that Slade hoisted me into the air and then slammed me to the floor so hard that I fell through the dilapidated flooring and onto a metal spike sticking out of the floor. As the world faded around me I said one thing before it turned black, "Not… worthless." As I said it blood came out of my mouth and my heart froze.

_I saw it_

_My hopes lit_

_I saw the light_

_I must've done something right_

_To be going up_

_Now down_

_Although sadly I leave this town_

_And my friends_

_Well the ones who cared_

_About me until the very end_

I look back to that day and I remember how my friends cried. Well, how all my friends except Robin cried. I never did forgive him. It was his fault I know it deep down. Yet, for some unknown reason I still blame myself. Oh well. I can't really change that. I remember the Titans faces when they saw my mangled body. They never did find out about what Robin did to me. They thought it was Slade who raped me. They probably will never know the truth.

I still can't believe he abandoned me. I cared about him. He was like my older brother. Well, I guess people are never really what they seem. I think I have wasted enough time dwelling on my past. It is time to move on.

I put down my pen and looked over what I had written. "This would do," I said quietly. When I went to heaven God told me that I had to write about my life and my death to help me heal and get over it. I did write it down. But, I fear that I will never 'get over it.' I then wrote the last line of my death story, and spoke it aloud.

"This is how I made it into heaven. This is how, I, Beast Boy made it home."

_You never know what is gone_

_Until the next dawn_

_You never feel happy again_

_Until you're soaring in heaven_

_I, Beast Boy, was always alone_

_But, not since I came home._

**P.S. OMG… I think I am kinda evil. Oh well. I hope you guys liked it. Please let me know. THERE WILL BE NO SEQUEL TO THIS!!!!!**

**-Hero out**


End file.
